<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repairs by FettsOnTop (GTFF)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474850">Repairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop'>FettsOnTop (GTFF)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fade to Black, Kissing, One Shot, Post Season 2, Prompt Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt for Leia helping Boba repair or repaint his armor and this little post-mission conversation happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett/Leia Organa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not in the mood to celebrate?”</p>
<p>Boba barely glanced up as Leia Organa entered. “I have work to do.” His armor littered the cockpit, taking up both seats, the console and the floor. He sat cross-legged in the middle of the mess.</p>
<p>“Can it be fixed?”</p>
<p>Boba huffed a laugh. “It’s survived worse than a little ordinance.”</p>
<p>She shut the hatch behind her, muffling the voices in the navigation room. Once Fennec opened the second bottle of spotchka, the party wouldn’t be ending anytime soon. “Is there anything I can do to help? It seems like the least I can do.”</p>
<p>“Do you know anything about armor?”</p>
<p>“I know I usually have trouble with men who wear it.” She knelt on the floor beside the paint kit. “Do you have pieces that need to be repainted?”</p>
<p>After a second of consideration he handed her a knee plate. He’d taken a tumble after the blast. Scraped both knee guards to hell, but better the guards than his knees. “That yellow, there. Make sure you don’t get it too close to the darts.”</p>
<p>“You got it.” She dipped a brush and started working. “I was skeptical,” she admitted. “But Luke was right. You’ve changed.”</p>
<p>“So have you.” Boba turned his helmet upside down in his lap and picked up a tool from the floor. “Victory not what you expected?”</p>
<p>“The fight never ends,” she acknowledged. “But it’s not victory I’m fighting for now. It’s peace.” They worked in silence for a few seconds before she spoke again. “I know you don’t believe me. Your friend certainly doesn’t.”</p>
<p>“Mando doesn’t trust the Republic any more than he trusts the Empire.” Boba reached for a cloth without noticing that she was reaching for the same thing. Their hands connected briefly and Leia quickly withdrew her hand.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I got paint on my hand.”</p>
<p>“I believe you,” he said, picking up the cloth and offering it to her. “For what it’s worth.”</p>
<p>She extended her hand, but instead of grasping the cloth she wrapped her fingers lightly over his. “I’ll take it.”</p>
<p>He drew back his arm, bringing the cloth in and she came with it. He quickly set his helmet aside, making space for her to sit in his lap. He took the freshly painted knee guard from her hand, yellow paint clinging to his fingers and then smudging on her cheek as he cupped her face and kissed her. </p>
<p>He was a man who knew opportunity when he saw it. If she wasn’t going to let a few old grudges and new scars stand in the way then why should a little wet paint stop him?</p>
<p>Maybe he was in the mood to celebrate after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>